The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Apocalypsis
by Spark the Cat
Summary: Una nueva historia...Las tinieblas vuelven a cubrir Hyrule...sólo hay cuatro personas capaces de salvar el mundo, y están destinadas a encontrarse...un mago negro se ha hecho con el poder que antes tuvieron Ganondorf y Zant... ¿Cómo pararle? plis lean ;
1. Los tres héroes de la luz

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, por favor dejad algún review… Gracias de todo corazón a ElF0TiT0 y a Marta the dog, por hacer que tenga una razón, por pequeña que sea, para seguir escribiendo.

_***TODOS LOS LUGARES Y LA MAYORÍA DE PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A NINTENDO***_

Zelda estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, con aire melancólico, mirando hacia fuera. A su pueblo. A veces, pensaba, le gustaría ser como ellos.

Era muy pronto, tanto que nadie caminaba aún por las calles de la Ciudadela de Hyrule. O casi nadie.

Una chica salió corriendo de su casa, en dirección a un establo. Iba armada. Ensilló un caballo de los del establo y salió galopando fuera de las murallas.

"Es libre", se dijo la princesa. "Aunque ella no tiene obligaciones. No ha de cuidar de un reino. Tanta gente, tantas responsabilidades…"

Reprimió un suspiro. El grito de un centinela la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al cabo de unos segundos, uno de sus ayudantes de cámara irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Princesa, huid! ¡Debéis salir del castillo cuanto antes!

-¿Qué está pasando, Iaren?- le preguntó la hyliana.

-Las… tinieblas, señora. Han vuelto- dijo aterrorizado el sirviente. Tanto él como la princesa recordaban el espantoso suceso d hace seis años, cuando la oscuridad cubrió por completo el mundo…-. Debe cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para salir hacia el Río Zora cuanto antes.

-Te lo agradezco, Iaren.

Unos minutos más tarde, la princesa esperaba abajo, en los sótanos, donde había un pequeño riachuelo que conducía al río. Allí esperaba una barca, guiada por dos Zora, con cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraba ante un Zora rosado, de unos veinte años.

-Saludos, Rallis. Cuánto tiempo- dijo la princesa.

-Que la luz de Lanayru ilumine su camino, Zelda. Sois acogida como una hermana, hasta que pase el peligro.

Se retiraron para hablar en privado.

-Estoy sinceramente muy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar. La última vez, muchos de los míos murieron congelados.

-Todo mi reino estaba aterrorizado. Hay que detener esto cuanto antes.

-Para eso primero hay que saber quién lo ha hecho.

-Todos temen a las tinieblas en este reino. Todos…

"Menos el héroe"- pensó el rey de los Zora.

"Menos Midna y Link"-se dijo la princesa, pensando en sus amigos (un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas al pensar en _él_).Los recuerdos la invadieron. La verdad, prefería que la próxima vez que se encontraran no tuviera que ser por una catástrofe semejante. "Tienen que ayudarnos. Se pondrán de nuestra parte."

El rey y la Princesa miraron hacia el horizonte, oscuro y terrorífico, con esperanzas renovadas, rogando ayuda a las Diosas.

Poco después, las tinieblas lo cubrieron todo. Los habitantes del río gritaron, asustados. Pronto, ya no había nadie que no estuviera a cubierto.

-¿¡Dónde está Zelda!?- gritó Rallis.

"Aquí" escribió ella en una pared. "Pero no podéis verme"

-¿Puedes oírnos?

"Sí"

-¿Por qué no la vemos, señora?

"Ahora mismo no puedo decírselo. Iré a buscar ayuda. Estad atentos a cualquier anomalía. Haced que Rallis lea esto"

Acto seguido, la soberana de Hyrule dio media vuelta , cogió una barca que había allí aparcada y se dirigió a el lago de Hylia, bajando por el río, para gran alarma de los Zora, que lo tomaron por algo demasiado anormal (recordad que no la ven) y fueron a avisar al rey.

En el Mundo del Crepúsculo, Midna era feliz.

Pero ella sabía que le faltaba algo.

Lo sabía desde que comenzó a preguntarse dónde estarían ellos, si tenrían problemas, o si todo seguiría igual. Había muy pocos días que no deseara volver a verlos (sobre todo a ver_le_), volver a reír con ellos, a hablar amigablemente con Zelda, a tomarle el pelo a Link una y otra vez (XD)…

Aún así, le gustaba hacer resurgir su reino después de la catástrofe de hace ya seis años, después del reinado de destrucción de Zant. Le agradaba ver felices por fin a sus súbditos, su día a día despreocupado… Aunque su carácter no había cambiado ni un ápice.

A veces los cortesanos la notaban distante, como en otro mundo.

"Bueno, aunque volviera, se habrían olvidado de mí"- pensaba a veces, para consolarse. Pero ella sabía que no era verdad. Y que, por mucho que su aspecto hubiera cambiado muchísimo (después de la transformación volvía a ser la de siempre, al fin), no la olvidarían con facilidad.

-Vaya, así que estáis aquí- dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás suyo.

-Elrent. Creí haberte encerrado- casi escupió la princesa.

-Nada es lo que parece- intercedió el fugitivo.

Elrent fue sorprendido en un intento de hablar con Zant y Ganondorf mediante la nigromancia, una de las más poderosas y peligrosas ramas de la magia negra.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Fácil: seguir los pasos de mis maestros- respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Debería habérmelo imaginado, soy estúpida" se recriminó la princesa del Crepúsculo.

-Pues que sepas que no te lo pondré fácil- dijo, y se teletransportó hacia la puerta con el mundo de la Luz.

-¡¡¡GUARDIAS!!! ¡¡¡APRESADLA!!!

"Ahora tiene guardias. ¿Cuántos de los míos serían espías? A mí no me cogerás, Elrent", y cruzó la puerta con el mundo de la luz, la puerta que la llevaría de vuelta con sus antiguos compañeros…

"Tengo tiempo, aún tengo tiempo" se dijo, aunque las sombras ya cubrieran de nuevo el mundo. "Pagarás por esto… hermano"

*0*

-Saludos, Princesa del Crepúsculo- corearon los seis sabios (antes siete) que residían en el Circo del Crepúsculo.

-Hola- dijo Midna sin detenerse.

-Debemos avisarla de lo que va a ocurrir.

Ella paró en seco. Giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Qué?

-El nuevo enemigo es más peligroso aun que el anterior. Pero seréis más, y más fuertes, para hacerle caer…

-Vale.

-Escuchadnos… recordad nuestras palabras…

-No os preocupéis por eso.

Midna miró al cielo, y vio que el portal de teletransporte seguía allí.

"Debo ver hasta dónde han llegado esta vez", se dijo. Se teletransportó a la fuente de Latoan.

"Midna… Cuánto tiempo…"- dijo la bola de luz que flotaba en el medio del lago de agua cristalina.

-Lo mismo digo, Latoan- respondió extrañada. La verdad, no recordaba haber hablado con un espíritu, y la trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida…

"Sabíamos que serías fiel a este mundo"

-Hay cosas aquí que merece la pena salvar- dijo, bajando la cabeza- Mis amigos…- susurró.

"Corre, pues, ve en su busca… Pero hay algo que debes saber…"

-¿Sí?

"Hay alguien nuevo… alguien que os será útil… aunque también deberéis ayudarla…"

-Hm, esto pinta bien… Gracias, Latoan. Gracias por protegerles (deberías haber dicho _protegerle_, Midna).

"Agradéceselo a las Diosas… Que su Luz te acompañe…"

El espíritu desapareció.

-Link, Zelda, y quien sea la otra persona, voy en vuestra busca. Debo salvar mi mundo. Y Elrent, que las Diosas te pillen confesado para cuando te encontremos.

Link cabalgaba de regreso a su casa. Ya había terminado de reunir las cabras de nuevo.

"últimamente ya no viajo mucho" se dijo Link, muy a su pesar. Si hay algo que deseara más quenada en el mundo, era volver a cabalgar por Hyrule como antes. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ojalá hubiera algo que hacer."

Había intentado volver a su antigua vida después de _aquello_, pero ahora le parecía monótona y sin sentido. Y Ordon era un sitio tan… pequeño…

"Bueno, estoy enseñando a Iván a montar", pensó, para consolarse. "Y Talo ya maneja básicamente la espada".

Epona relinchó, presentía algún peligro. El héroe desenfundó la espada y se preparó para un ataque.

"Al fin, algo de acción"

Y ni se imaginaba cuánta.

Se oyó el relincho de otro caballo.

"Qué extraño. No hay muchos caballos por esta parte de Hyrule"

Todo el bosque se estremeció de repente. Los pájaros callaron. Los animales se escondieron. Un muro oscuro e insondable avanzaba sin pausa.

"Las tinieblas… han vuelto…" el joven hyliano enfundó la espada, descabalgó y se acercó las Tinieblas, caminando, mirando a los lados, sintiendo el peligro…

Una enorme mano le agarró del cuello.

"He tenido un dejà vu horrible"

Nada más traspasar el muro, sintió que cambiaba de forma, dolorosamente…

"Debería transformarme más…a…. menudo…." Dijo, mientras perdía el sentido.

El monstruo de las sombras le agarró de la cola y se lo llevó a rastras…


	2. La nueva elegida

*******TODOS LOS LUGARES Y LA MAYORÍA DE PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A NINTENDO, CONCRETAMENTE A THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS*******

"¿Eh? ¿D-dónde estoy? No recuerdo… ¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?"

"Saludos, elegida…"

Abrí los ojos lentamente…Frente a me había tres borrosas figuras de luz, que hablaban a la par… me hablaban… a mí.

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –mejor tratarles con respeto, por si acaso."

"Bien, recuerda, te hemos elegido para ayudar a nuestros héroes, te necesitan…Eres nuestra protegida, la protegida de las Diosas…"

¿Las tres diosas de luz? ¿Qué estás pasando aquí?

"¿QUÉEEEE? ¡¡¡¡EY, UN MOMENTO!!!! ¡No se vayan! No…"

Mas ya era tarde. Se desvanecían, todo se oscureció: allí donde antes habían estado, se erguía un majestuoso triángulo dorado, dividido en tres partes y envuelto en llamas.

"Una Trifuerza-pensé-. Y se… acerca. ¡Aaahh!"

No pude más que gritar cuando las llamas me mordieron el brazo. Curiosamente no me dolía, pero una extraña cicatriz con forma de llamarada apareció en mi brazo… Y perdí el sentido. No sé cuánto tiempo después, oí a alguien gritar.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Despierta!- y luego, agua fría.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hice fue mirarme el brazo. "No puede haber sido un simple sueño", me dije. Y sí, la marca de fuego seguía justo ahí, la llama espiralada, desde el dorso de la mana izquierda a la base del cuello.

-Eso es muy raro- dijo la persona que me había rescatado. Era una joven Zora. La miré con cara de no entender, básicamente porque no entendía qué quería decir con eso-. Una humana, en el curso alto del río, inconsciente… Además, para ser una humana, también eres harto peculiar- mi mirada decía: "¿Qué?"-. Sí, con el pelo tan largo y oscuro, color corteza, diría yo, y los ojos de un color verde _desconcertante…- _¿Quién se había creído que era esa… esa medio pez para hablarme de esa forma?

-Vaya, gracias- le bufé.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó.

-Eh…Susana, creo.

-¿Creo? Bueno, yo soy Khalim. Encantada- me sonrió. La correspondí-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –encogiéndome de hombros, le indiqué que no lo sabía- Ah… Bueno, yo te pongo diez.

La Zora se ofreció a acompañarme hasta un sitio llamado "la Ciudadela", donde, según dijo, había más humanos.

-¿No tienes apellido?- inquirió.

-¿Qué es un apellido?

-Una palabra que los humanos se ponen tras el nombre, para distinguirse de otros con su mismo nombre- me explicó, paciente.

-Ah… pues va a ser que no- dije.

-¿En serio? La gente rica suele tener apellidos- dijo, mirando mi ropa de arriba abajo.

-¿Y si me busco uno?-sugerí.

-No perdemos nada.

Hasta llegar a la barca que me iba a llevar a la Ciudadela estuvimos proponiendo apellidos. Incluso le propusimos el tema a un barquero.

-¿No la encontraste en el lago de Hylia?- Khalim y yo asentimos con la cabeza-. Pues Susana de Hylia, y ya.

-Hmmmm. Me gusta. Suena bien.

Y hablamos y reímos hasta el fin del viaje.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

-Son cinco rupias. Oye, ¡que me debes cinco rupiaaas!- me gritó la impaciente panadera, sacándome de mis fantasías.

-Ah, sí, vale.- pagué y me fui.

Me dirigí a casa de mis padres (adoptivos), pensando aún en el día en el que llegué aquí. Mis padres son personas muy amables, amigas de uno de los Zora-barqueros que me trajeron a la Ciudadela de Hyrule aquel día, que al ver en el estado en el que me encontraba, no dudaron en adoptarme hasta que pudiera valerme por mí misma.

Sentados a la mesa, mi padre preguntó:

-Hija, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?- si, en el fondo éramos una familia como tantas otras.

-Mayoritariamente normal- respondí, sin interés.

-¿Cómo que mayoritariamente?- preguntó mi madre, preocupada- ¿No te habrás… transformado de nuevo, verdad?

No soy normal. Ellos lo saben. Hay algo que me hace diferente, quizá con relación a ese extraño sueño, a la marca que recorre mi brazo. De vez en cuando, cuando me altero mucho por algo, cambio de forma. Es como tener un "alter ego", sólo que, en vez de ser uno solo, son muchos. Diferentes formas animales, todas diferentes, algunas de las cuales nunca se han visto en Hyrule. A veces me transformo a voluntad, como cuando voy a nadar con Khalim, que es ahora una de mis mejores amigas.

-No, no. Ha sido algo… extraño. Más de lo normal, quiero decir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hija?

-Pues veréis…-no sabía por dónde empezar- cuando rezaba en el santuario, como de costumbre, un rayo de luz entró por un ventanal. Cayó justo sobre mi cicatriz- dije, llevándome la mano al brazo izquierdo- . Ésta se iluminó de repente, y oí voces, llamándome, diciéndome lo que debía hacer… "encuentra al héroe, ayúdale, el futuro de Hyrule está en vuestras manos…" Creo que me he vuelto loca de remate, ¿por qué no me encerráis?

-Porque igual no estás tan loca. Mira, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando… -¿de qué me hablaba?- Y pensamos que deberías… irte de casa, por así decirlo.

-¿¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!!!?

-Verás… Hace ya seis años que vives aquí y…

-¿Tantos?

-Sí, así que, en teoría, tendrías que iniciar ya tu vida en solitario. Puedes ir donde te venga en gana, ya no podemos impedírtelo.

-Eres toda una mujer ya- lloriqueó mi madre- , y parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste, eras tan pequeña…

-Por eso- siguió mi padre, que también estaba muy emocionado, aunque no lo aparentaba- te hemos comprado esto.

Me dio unos bultos, que desenvolví a la velocidad de la luz. Eran una espada, un escudo (de madera por el momento, pero ya ahorraré para comprarme uno en condiciones) y dos trajes de viaje, en verde y marrón. Tantas emociones, tan distintas unas de otras, todas a la vez… ("¿Se puede saber qué hago llorando? Parezco mi madre").

-Muchísimas gracias a los dos- dije, secándome las lágrimas.

-Todavía no lo has visto todo- sonrió mi padre-. Tu último regalo está en el establo.

Salí corriendo, no era para menos. En el pequeño establo del pueblo había un caballo que antes no estaba ahí.

Era una yegua blanca como la nieve, con unos delicados cascos negros como el ónice. Sus ojos oscuros parecían sabios y una chispa de entendimiento y vivacidad cruzó por ellos. Sobre su frente había tatuados símbolos arcaicos, parecían formar parte de su pelo.

-Se llama Irial- dijo mi padre, detrás mío -. Es tuya.

-E-esto es demasiado- balbuceé -. Debéis haberos gastado una barbaridad de dinero… y además…

-Acéptala. Te será útil. Y parece que le caes bien –la yegua frotaba el hocico contra mi espalda, pidiéndome que le acariciara. Le rodeé el morro con las dos manos.

Les di un gran abrazo a los dos, agradecida, y me mandaron a la cama. Mañana sería un día largo…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ya por la mañana, pasé por delante de la habitación de mis padres silenciosamente, para no despertarlos. Lo único que conseguiría es alertar a toda la calle. Me puse la ropa nueva y guardé provisiones en mi zurrón de viaje. Cogí la espada ("¡Leches, cómo pesa la condenada!") y el escudo y me los puse a la espalda. Me dirigí al establo y ensillé a Irial rápidamente. Me pasé por el santuario para maitines, y los sacerdotes me preguntaron adónde iba.

-No lo sé- respondí-. A ver mundo.

Salí, triunfante y a galope tendido, por la puerta más cercana a la calle donde vivía. Me giré para contemplar mi hogar una vez más, y no pude retener un grito de horror: un manto de oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el horizonte a una velocidad vertiginosa…

Espoleé a Irial para que siguiera galopando, pero estaba tan asustada que no se movió. Se quedó quieta, como congelada, mirando aquel anochecer prematuro.

"Igual ve algo que yo no puedo ver"

De súbito, se desbocó, y tuve la mala suerte de perder el zurrón en la carrera. Corría hacia el sur, hacia de Farone, como si intuyera, que ahí estaría a salvo…

Cuando el caballo saltó un árbol caído, uno de los estribos se soltó y caí precipitadamente. Lo último que vi antes de perder el sentido fueron aquellas nubes, oscuras y anaranjadas, como si fuera la hora del crepúsculo…

Desperté. En un movimiento reflejo, salté sobre las cuatro… ¿patas?

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dije, confusa. Pero no hablé en hyliano… Me miré todo lo que alcanzaba a verme. Pobre de mí, mis sospechas eran fundadas. Donde antes había habido una joven humana, había ahora una leona de pelaje dorado.

-Irial- llamé-. ¡Irial!

La vi algo más lejos, pastando, ajena a mis gritos.

-Irial, ¿estás bien?- pregunté- ¡¿Me oyes!?- le grité (o más bien rugí) a la oreja.

-Hm… ¿dónde estará la humana?- decía, ente bocado y bocado. Su cuerpo era ahora de una tonalidad verde translúcida, igual que los pocos pájaros que sobrevolaban el cielo.

Vi algo que salía del bosque: era un monstruo horrible, nunca había visto nada igual. Era morada, con algunos detalles, como venas, de color rojo sangre, y por cabeza tenía una losa de piedra… y arrastraba algo. No lo vi bien, no quise acercarme más.

Proseguí mi camino hacia el bosque, para ver si averiguaba por qué pasaba todo esto. Éste estaba muy cambiado. Siempre que he ido al bosque era de un verde exuberante, ahora todo tenía ese color negro anaranjado del cielo. Corriendo, fui a la fuente del espíritu. Una débil luz flotaba sobre el agua.

"Protegida…" se oyó de repente. No sabía dónde meterme. "Encuentra al héroe convertido en bestia… debéis recuperar la luz del mundo…rápido…"

-¿Qué?

"Encuentra al elegido, él recuperará nuestra luz… recuperar el orden…"

-¿Cómo?

"No hay tiempo, mi energía se… acaba…" y la luz se extinguió.

Vale. ¿Y ahora qué?

Podría volver a la Ciudadela, pero de todas formas también está cubierta por las tinieblas, y no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme allí.

También podría ir a la Montaña de la Muerte, pero últimamente ha habido erupciones y sería casi imposible conseguir ayuda.

Al final opté por el río Zora. Son gente muy pacífica, e igual el rey de los Zora sabían algo.

Me puse en camino. Para ir más rápido, opté por una transformación alada, quizá un águila, un halcón… (*transformación*)

¿Sabíais que en Hyrule los _gorriones_ son considerados alimento de la nobleza? Precisamente por eso cuando vi en lo que me había transformado volé a toda velocidad hacia Kakariko, al pie de la montaña. De paso, tuve que ir haciendo slalom entre unos extraños y feos pájaros violeta que me perseguían para cobrarse el postre, y sortear flechas incendiarias que unos goblins verdes y feos me lanzaban desde el suelo, divertidos.

-¡¡¡IMBÉCILES!!!- Les grité, furiosa. Para ellos sólo fue un débil trino.

Llegué al lago de Hylia demasiado cansada. Me posé suavemente sobre una rama y me dormí, con las nubes del ocaso sobre mi cabeza, con la esperanza de que todo eso sólo fuera una horrible pesadilla…


End file.
